


Down in Flames

by StarfruitHoney



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: The circus lights often cast large shadows.Rhys is going to find out how dark they can be





	Down in Flames

The circus was in town, the bright shining lights twinkling in the distance, music echoing in the night. Lights danced in the sky, funnels spilling into the dark as they swayed back and forth. A young boy looked out on the scene, dreaming of one day following the circus to a far off land, where the people’s words blend with the sounds of the city. He took a step and headed towards the bright lights.

He made his way, swift, enjoying the sounds of the cheering. People whose names he will never know forever ingraining their voices in his mind. A shiver ran up his spine, as he reached over with his hand to touch his empty shoulder. Would he hear those cheers, broken as he was?

Would a circus even take him? It seemed like a whole new world where different was displayed like treasures at a museum, but would the cracks in his facade be seen as a test of time? Or would he be discarded as worthless? He had no way of knowing.

He remembered the bright lights and strange sights when he was a child. He had always loved the balancing act, relating to it in a way no child ever should. He had practiced in the yard, bobbing about on fallen branches, and the edge of a fence. He knew a real tightrope would be hard but he had no worry. His life had been hard, discarded when he lost a part of himself he would never regain. He needed someplace he could be accepted, somewhere where judging stares wouldn’t reach him.

He walked behind one of the tents, and when he heard voices coming from within, whispered hello into the night. He watched as the curtains opened, shielding his eyes from the light that spilled onto his small frame.

A shadowy figure stood in front of him. A hand reached out, to helm him back to his feet, and a warm voice filled his ears. "Are you lost, little one?"


End file.
